In the past, methods of making flat bottom bags and bags formed thereby have required the formation of numerous seals or seams that resulted in a bag having a bottom of single thickness, more often of non-reinforced construction. Examples of such bags may be found in United States Letters Patent No. 3,237,845 to Piazze and No. 3,319,540 to Stengle, Jr. Bags having multiple folds at the bottom but with punctured corners may be found in the U.S. Pat. to Reiche No. 3,435,736.